


Heaven

by Yuna_Starlines



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Starlines/pseuds/Yuna_Starlines
Summary: Virgil knew this was wrong, he knew that staring at him, that feeling this way about him was wrong, and yet, here he was.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879966
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from my tumblr, I liked, so I really hope y'all like it too?  
> English is not my first language so If you find any mistake, please do tell me.

Virgil knew this was wrong, he knew that staring at him, that _feeling_ this way about **him** was wrong, and yet, here he was.

Roman smiled from where he sat, a few chairs away from him. Virgil pretend to didn’t noticed, and stared at the door, instead. The teacher was explaining something, probably algebra, but Virgil couldn’t stop staring at the back of Roman neck, wondering how he could have freckles there.

He teared his eyes from him and tried to payed attention at the teacher.

_He couldn’t, Roman’s hair was so pretty._

* * *

Virgil knew this was wrong, but he couldn’t help himself.

Roman was in the school play, and once again he got the lead role. So, there he was, singing _My eyes,_ his eyes unfocused and yet burning with passion. Virgil’s stomach burnt inside. 

He hated feeling like this.

Why? Goddamit, why did he had to like him? 

Of everyone in the damn school, he had to like Roman Prince, the golden boy from the highschool. He sighed. His _goddamn best friend_.

_You aren’t not supposed to want to kiss your friends, Virgil._

He left early from the show.

When he got Roman’s text, asking him why he left early, he ignored it.

* * *

Virgil wasn’t supposed to feel sad. He hadn’t talked to Roman in almost two months.

He still stared at him.

He was going to be okay.

* * *

Virgil wasn’t okay. He was miserable. 

Roman offered him shy smiles across the halls and his eyes holding the question of _what did I do wrong?_

* * *

Virgil was in the music classroom, a place he used to visit a lot with Roman. 

He missed him, but this was for the best, he knew it.

“God, I really hope I don’t love you” He cursed, digging into his backpack and picking up a cigarette ( ~~another reason he came here was because he could smoke without teachers finding out),~~ “I hope you’re just a…”

“Who are you talking to?” That startled Virgil enough to jump and burn himself a. little bit with the already lit cigarette.

“Fuck! Remus warn a dude!” 

Remus smirked, “I thought Roman was with you…”

“Well, he’s not…”

“I noticed…”

A very long uncomfortable silence, for Virgil anyways, Remus couldn’t be uncomfortable even if he was naked in the middle of a history lesson. That brought a very unpleasant image to Virgil’s mind, and he shook his head in order to get rid of it.

“If you feel like that, you should talk with him, Vi.” Remus says, casually, “I believe my brother would love to hear it.”

“It wrong…” He said, without a beat. “I shouldn’t…”

“My, my, Virgil. I never imagine you would be a homophobe; you seem so comfortable around Logan and me!”

“I… I am not!!”

“Then why?” Remus says, leaning into the wall, staring right into Virgil’s eyes, “Roman’s being miserable, and I have to live with him, so take care of it.”

He left.

Fucking Remus, he was right.

* * *

Virgil poke Roman’s shoulder later on lunch break, “Can I sit here?”

“I don’t know? Are you going to tell me why suddenly you stopped talking?” He said, his voice breaking slightly.

“Cuz I’m an idiot?”

“Yes, you are, Virgil Vohyd, you are.”

They smiled.

They were going to be okay.

* * *

When Roman kissed him for the first time, Virgil felt as if he was floating in the air.

This wasn’t wrong.

This was heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Follow on Tumblr @yuna-dan


End file.
